What Happen in My Eyes
by Lily-Potter8
Summary: This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it.R/R Rated PG for a few foul words
1. Introductions

"Lily dear, your breakfast is getting cold." her mother yelled up the stairs. "Okay, I'm coming now." a brown haired little girl naught but the age of eleven that day, June 15th.   
As she went in to the kitchen she seen her mother, with whom she took after, was getting her breakfast ready. Her sister Petunia, age 13 & complete opposite, was eating breakfast at the table already.Petunia decided she was done & went to leave. Just as she turned to go her father walked in & gave her a look while he asked "Where are you going so early?" "No where dad." She answered as she turned and sat back down. Mr. Evans then turned to Lily and kissed her forehead. "How is my princess on her birthday?" He asked. "Good dad. What time is it?" "It is 8:30 dear. What time are your friends going to be here?" "Hope, Ashley, April, & Casey are all coming at 9 dad. Mum is everything ready for the girls to stay?" "Of course dear."  
A few minuets later Lily finished her breakfast & decided she had better go up stairs & get dressed. Just as she was leaving her room her sister walked by & smacked her tummy, just as the doorbell rang. Lily walked down stars & opened the door. There stood her four friends. Ashley Coonrod was an average height girl with green eyes & shoulder length hair. She was very pretty as were the other girls. April Bell looked almost like a barbie doll. She had hair just above her shoulders and hazal eyes. Casey Care was also a blond but she had light blue eyes & her hair was just as long as Ashley's. Hope Thompson was the only one with brown hair, out of the four girls. It went down past her shoulders & she had brown eyes.  
"Hey girls. Come on in. Put your stuff in my room, well I go check when we are leaving." So the girls, all but Lily, went up & put their stuff away. While everyone was up stairs she headed for the livingroom. Just outside the door she decided to stop & she could hear Petunia whinning to her mum. "But mum it's mine & Vernon's 10 month anniversary. We wanted to spend it togeather." "I said no, it is your sister's birthday & we are going to spend it togeather..." Just then Lily decided to take her sister's side. She didn't want Petunia to ruin her day. "Mum, I don't mind if she isn't here. She would probly be bored anyways. Its just me & the girls & Petunia doesn't like some of the things we do. If she wants to spend the day with Bernon let her." Lily said smiling. Petunia & her mum where shocked. The girls never get alnog. After her mum finally regained her voice she said, "Okay Lily if you don't mind. Petunia you may go with Bernon today, but you had better have your cell phone & be on your best behavior." Petunia nodded & started to walk away, giving her sister a confused look.  
After Petunia was gone Lily decided to ask her mum when they were leaving & she told her as soon as Bernon comes & gets your sister. So Lily was going up stairs to see what was taking her friends so long.  
When she reached her room she went inside. "Lils why didn't you tell us?" Ashley yelled. "Yeah, you even had all our letters aas well." Casey complained. "What are you talking about? Tell you what? And what letters?" She was totaly lost. "See we told you she hadn't seen them yet." April said. "Yeah she has her window open so the owl or owls could have flown in & left them not long before we entered." Hope said. "Woh. What are you talking about? What owls? What letters? Someone tell me whats going on." She was now moer confused then ever & probly sounding frantic. Hope spoke up, "Okay, I will. It will probly sound better coming from me anyways. Since I grew up around it with April." Then they gave Lily her envelope with a letter in it on parchment paper. The letter read:  
Dear Ms. Lily Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. On another sheet of parchment is a list of school supplys you will need this year. The Hogwarts Express will leave Platform 9 3\4 from King Cross train station at 11 o'clock on September first.  
Professor McGonnagal  
"Lily do you know what this means?" April asked. "Yeah, I'm a witch." She had pulled out the second parchment paper & was reading it. "Where do I get these things?" She wondered out loud. "Lily I think we should tell our parents. Then maybe we can get your mum to take us school shopping today, instead." Casey said.  
So Lily put the letter & school supply list back in the envelope. Then all five girls went to look for Mrs. Evans. She was sitting in the living room with Petunia. When the girls walked in the doorbell rang. Petunia left after saying good-bye.  
"Good this meay be easyer. Mum the girls and I need to show you something."  
"What is it dear?" Her mum asked kindly. "These letters came for all of us today. Lily show her yours." Hope said. So Lily did as her friend said.  
After reading the letter her mum was confused. April noticed & said, "Mrs. Evans if you would like I can call my mum & Hope can call her mum & have them come explain this to you & the other girls parents." "What?" "Our mums & dads are witchs & wizards. They will be willing to explain it all & then we were hoping to go school shopping." "Okay. First Hope & April call your mums & then Ashley & Casey call yours & tell them I need to see them or something."  
Hope & April came back in & said their mums would arrive in an hour. An hour would be around 10:30. So Ashley & Casey went & called their mums & told them to be at the Evan's house. They had forty minuest left till their parents arrived so the girls went up stairs. April & Hope told the girls all they knew about Quiditch & Hogwarts & whatever questions they had.  
Time went by quickly because there was soon a knock on the front door. There stood April & Hope's mums. The girls introduced them to Mrs. Evans & lead them to the living room to sit. Just at they were sitting down the doorbell rang. Ashley & Casey went to answer it & saw both their mums. They invited them in, lead them to the living room & introduced them to Mrs. Bell & Mrs. Thompson. Then Ashley & Casey took out their letters & give them to their mums. April & Hope had already told their mums on the phoned. Mrs. Coonrod & Mrs. Care were confused. "What is this?" they asked.  
So for the next hour to hour & a half Mrs. Bell & Mrs. Thompson explained everything they could. Around 11:45 the discussion wound down & the girls all wanted to go shopping. Ashley, Casey, & Lily were all told they could go. Actually their mums were estatic with pleasure. They just kept saying things like "My little princess is a witch." & "There is a witch in the family." & "Wait till your dad hears." Mrs Evans said she would take the girls shopping if they wanted & then after dinner they could go to the movies as planned, just maybe a little later.  
They ate lunch as the parents still talked. This time they were happy & not stunned. The talking ended at 12:30 when the girls entered. They give their mums hugs good-bye as they got their money & said their good-byes.  
By one o'clock they were getting in the car to head to London. It would take half an hours car ride. Just at they were parking Hope spoke up. "Girls when we get to Diagon Alley & after we get you all a bank account in Gringotts I need to look for some people. Okay?" "Yeah, of course." They all answered.  
Then they walked in to the "Leaky Cauldron". It was a bar. April stopped when they got in front of the bar tender. "Everyone I would like to intoduce you to my god-father, Danial Black. Danny this is Lily, Ashley, & Casey. You already know Hope. Hey are they still in Diagon Alley?" "Yeah, & nice to meet all of you." He said waving, as they went back. Then Hope opened the doorway to the alley.  
The three girls were surprised. Mrs. Evans had decided to let the girls go alone. She was gonna spend the day shopping & visiting friends.  
The girs went & got accounts. April's was 381, Ashley's was 692, Casey's was 942, Hope's was 239, & Lily's was 791.They all deposited money & then withdrew. Once back out in the alley in the sun, Ashley asked "What now?" Hope said, "Now we have to go find our friends. Right April?" "Yeah, of course." So they headed down the street. Their first stop was the ice cream shop. They didn't see them. So they headed for the Quidditch shop. Still no luck. "I know where they are at." April said running down the alley. The girls ran after her & watched as she ran into Zonks. They followed just behind her. She waited inside so they could go to their friends favorite spot in the store.   
The girls walked to the back corner. There they were. Four boys looking through the jokes & deciding what to buy. "Hey guys. Whats up?" April cried. They jumped & turned around. "April Bell you scared the f*ck out of me." A boy with black hair yelled. "Hey calm down. We just looked all over this alley looking for you. We wanted to know if you would like to go school shopping with us." She said. "Okay, but who are they?" A boy with stragaly black hair said, pointing at Ashley & Casey. He couldn't see Lily. She had dropped down & was looking at some fake wands & Canary Custards.  
"Oh, sorry. This is Ashley, Casey, & Lily. Lily where did you go?" She couldn't be seen then she stood up & said "Hey. Sorry I was looking at somethings." "Alright, anyways...This is Sirus Black." She was pointing at a black haired boy who looked cute with green eyes. "Hey, nice to meet you." He said as he walked up to April & kissed her cheeck. She smiled as she introduced Remus Lupin. "Hey. You guys all going to Hogwarts this year?" He asked. Remus was a brown haired, blue eyed boy who was also cute, but also taken. He had walked up to Hope & kissed her. "This is Peter Petegrew." She introduced a scragally looking boy. He was cute, in a way, to Casey anyways. He had brown hair & brown eyes. Lily wasn't sure but something told her not to trust him. She didn't care for him. "Lastly I would like to introduce..." "James, is that you?" Lily had just looked at the last person. James still hadn't looked up at Lily. "Lily Evens do you happen to know my best friend, James Potter?" "Yeah." She answered April. When April said Lily's last name the three boys looked at James. He took a quick glance at Lily, then looked at his friends and nodded. He slowly walked past everyone else, since he was behind his friends & she was behind hers, right up to Lily. He looked her in the eyes.  
"I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again." He whispered before wrapping his arms around her.  
"I told you not to loose hope. We would see each other again. Did I not?"  
"You did. And its a good thing I listened, because you were right."  
The four girls looked confused."Hey James are you gonna stop being such a sour puss? Now you have no reason to be such an a$shole." "Hey Remus, shut-up."  
"Will someone please explain what is going on. Remus what were you talking about? And James, Lily how do you know each other?" Hope broke in. "Okay, okay. I'll explain it to you. But first you remember when I was gone that month & said I found a ..." She didn't have to finish the four girls knew what she was talking about.  
~~~~~Memory!~~~~~ "Ahh...Mom Lily put a snake in my closet." Petunia yelled. "It was just a harmless grass snake." "Lilian Rose Evans you know what we said last time about this, don't you?" "Yes, Mum." "Good because I'm gonna call nbow to see when the next time is that you can go." Lily continued to eat her breakfast in silent. Her mum called & talked about Lily going to a special boot camp for children. When she hung up the phone she said, "You have to hurry and get your things ready. I have to get you to the train station by Noon." Lily finished her breakfast & went to pack her bag. She already knew what was needed. She's been there before. At 11 o'clock they got in the car & drove to London. She got on the train & waited. She still had 20 minuets till it left. Five minuets later Sargent Paine came in. "Hi Lily. How are you?" "Good Sargent." She answered. "What did you do this time?" "I put a grass snake in Petunia's closet." "Oh. Well since this is your third time here I have to ask you to move to the front of the train." "Okay." She said. So she got & took her stuff to the front of the train. "Hello, who are you?" Someone said as the door opened. Lily jumped. She looked around and saw a boy with blue eyes & messy black hair.  
"You scared the fuck out of me, damn it. By the way I'm Lily Evans. Who are you?" "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. My name is James Potter."  
Lily was looking him over. She thought he looked very cute. James was also looking Lily over. "What are you staring at?" "Just you. You are the most beautiful girl, I have ever seen."  
All Lily could do was blush. She was gonna like coming this year. They sat talking. Soon the train started moving, but they didn't pay attention. About an hour after the train left Sargent Paine came into the car. "What are you guys talking about?" "Just what we've done to be sent here, our familys, & just getting to know each other." James replyed. "Oh, thats good, because it looks like you guys are the only ones that are here for the third time. I came in to explain something to you. After dinner tonight you two are going to the island in the center of the lake. Everything you need is on the island & no one will come & see you untile your month with us is up. I hope one of you can do laundry & dinner & clean."   
Paine said. "Any questions?" "No sir. We have none." Lily answered. So Paine left. "Lily do you know how to cook & do laundry?" "Yeah. If you can clean then I will do all the laundry at least once a week and I will cook. I will also help with the cleaning if you like." "Okay, but you don't have to do alot of the regular cleaning." They continued talking when a lady pushing a cart came in. She asked if they were hungry & if there was anything they wanted. They figuered they would need all the sweets they could get so between the two of them they bought the entire cart. They ate a few & saved the rest. It wa around 2 when they started to put the candy and sweets away. After Lily put the last piece of gum in her purse she gave a big yawn. "Getting tired Lily?"   
"Yes. I was up late last night pulling the prank I told you about that caused me to come here.""You can put your head on my lap and go to sleep if you like. We still have four hours before we get there. I'll wake you up when we get there." He offered. So she put her head in his lap & fell asleep. He ran his fingers through her slightly curly aubern hair. He was developing a huge crush on this beautiful angel laying in his lap. He to eventually fell asleep as well though. Around five-fifteen James woke up. He had forty five minuets till he had to wake Lily up. This time seemed to pass to quickly for him. After the train stopped & he reluctently woke Lily up. They got off the train with their bags & got on the bus. It seemed like there was alot of children there. Secretly both of them were glad they were the only ones there for their third time. They sat togeather & then went and had dinner. Afterward at seven they got up & went over to Paine. He said their bags were on the boat & that he would be the one to take them over. Then he asked,"Are you ready?" They both answered quickly at the same time "Yes."   
So they got in the boat & traveled to the island. Paine said "This is were I leave you. I'm gonna leave everything up to you. If you have trouble there are flares in the kitchen on the fridge." So then Paine left.  
It was still light out so they could see the house.James lead the way for Lily as they carried up thir luggage. It didn't take long to get there. When they reached the door they found a letter on it. It said:  
Dear Lily & James,  
I would like to welcome you to the house in which you will stay. Unfortenitly, I am not allowed, so I had to do the second best thing. I wrote you this. Your rooms are up stairs. Lily's is the first one & James's is directly next to it. I believe there is a door between the two. I only have one more thing to say. When you find the office you cust check your e-mail because there may be times when we ask you to do things. Well Good-night. I will see you in a month, July 2nd.  
Thank You,  
Sargent Paine  
"D*mn, I forgot. I have to spend my birthday here."  
"I'm sorry, Lily. When is your birthday?" "The fifteenth of June. It's not your fault. Lets go inside have some coco & go to bed."   
So they did. ~~~~~~MEMORY END!~~~~~  
"That is how we meet."Lily finished.  
"Okay. Remus what were you talking about, then?" Hope asked.  
"Well see, ever since James came back he has been being a pain because he couldn't see her."   
"Oh, I see." April whispered.  
"So what do we do now?" Sirus asked after an akward silence. "We need to go school shopping." Casey says. So they headed for the door. It went April & Sirus, Hope & Remus, Ashley, Casey, & Peter, followed by James & Lily a little ways behind them, talking.  
"Lily isn't today your birthday?" "Yes. I can't believe you actually remembered." "Of course I do." He stopped & looked her in the eyes & then kissed her cheek. Then they continued to walk & talk. Just after they got into the alley Casey asked, "Where to first?" "How about for robes?" Hope suggested, then added "Have you guys done your school shopping yet?" "No, not exactly." Sirus said softly.  
So they headed for Madame Malkes for robes. On the way James held Lily's hand & he asked, "Do you still have the necklace gave you on July second?" "Yes, do you still have the braclet?" She asked well pulling out the necklace. "Yes." he answered as he lifted his free hand for his sleeve to come up to show it. Lily remembered that day. It was the last time she seen James.  
~~~~~MEMORY!~~~~~  
At 8 o'clock James came in & woke Lily up. He had made breakfast for her. Lily had taught him how to cook. While Lily ate he went to the office to check the e-mail. "D*mn it." Lily could hear him yell. "What is it James?" she asked walking up behind him & putting her hand on his back. "I forgot today was out last day here." "Really? I can't beleave its been a month already. When is Paine coming to pick us up?" "In about four hours at noon."  
"Well I guess we better get packing then. I'll do dishs & then pack." Lily said. "I'll help."  
So they did dishes & went to get packed. After James had finished packing he went in to see Lily. "Hey Lily you done yet?"  
"Yes, I just finished." She said as she turned around to face him.As soon as she seen his face she started to cry. "Lils, whats wrong?" He rushed to her side imediatly."I just reliezed this is the last time I might see you." "No. I'm sure wo will see each other again." She stopped crying & looked him in the eyes. "I have an idea." She said as she started to take off her braclet. "May I see your wrist?" So he give her his wrist. She put her braclet on him. "So you will think of me." Then he took off his necklace & put it around her neck. "So you don't forget me." "There is no way I could." She leaned forward & kissed his cheeck & hugged him tightly. ~~~~~MEMORY END!~~~~~  
James was wearing a silver charm braclet with a lily, the flower, charm on it. Lily was wearing a silver necklace with a little silver dragon on it.  
They continued on their way. They soon found themselves at Madame Malkes. They continued all day shopping. It only took about two hours. It was around three-thirty. The girls had an hour and a half left.  
"So what know?" Peter asked. "We still need to get our wands." Ashley answered looking up from her school list.So they headed for Olivanders'.  
When they walked in Olivander looked up. "Nine of you. What fun." He started in on measuring them all at once. Lily and James both go their wands on the first try. April and Sirus got theirs on the second try. Hope and Remus surprisisngly maed things float on the second try but got it on the third try with Ashley. Casey made things fall that thime but on the fourth try she turned the room pink which is exactly what was spose to happen with her. Ashley had made sparks. Remus & Hope made hearts. April & Sirus made little purple stars. Lily & James made a spectacular show of lights. Peter on the hand blew things up before finally getting his wand. It turned it a bright blue, light, color. "There. Now you all have your wands. I told you it was gonna be fun." Olivander said, just as they were paying him. Then they walked out.  
"How long do you girls have left,Lily?" James asked. "An hour. So... What do you want to do till we leave?" Lily said.  
"How about we go to the ice cream shop?" He answered. "Alright." Lily said leaning her head on James's arm. 


	2. Birthday Gifts

~Chapter 2~ The Birthday Gift's  
  
So they headed to the ice cream shop and bought ice cream cones. Lily and James got strawberry and chocolate (double scoop so they got two flavors). Ashley got mint chocolate chip. April and Sirus got chocolate chip cookie dough. While Hope bought peanut butter cup and Remus and Casey got Vanalla with gummy bears. Peter, who got his last, go a twist of vanalla and chocolate.  
  
After they got their ice cream they went and sat at two tables outside. The first table held Lily; James, next to Lily; Hope, across from Lily; and Remus, next to Hope. At the second table it went April and Sirus, with Peter and Ashley next to Sirus, and lastly Casey between April and Ashley.  
  
"So boys, what are you doing tonight?" Hope asked eyeing Remus.  
  
"Nothin, much we have no plans. How about you girls?" Remus answered.  
  
"Nothin much. After dinner we're going to the movies." April chimmed in from the other table.  
  
"What movie?" James inquired.  
  
"Oh, um...8 Mile with Eminem in it." Lily answered.  
  
"Well maybe we will just have to go with you." James smiled.  
  
"If you wish," came the casual reply from Lily.  
  
"Oh... Look at the time. I have to go somewhere really quickly. Stay here. I'll be back before you leave. I promise. Just stay here, Lily. Okay." James jumped up and started to run down the alley.  
  
"Oh shoot. Remus and I have to go do something. We'll be back." And with that Remus and Hope were gone as well.  
  
"Sirus, Peter, don't we have some where to go as well?" "Oh. Yeah. We'll be back Lily." So Lily was left with Ashley and Casey, but not for long.  
  
"Ashley I need to use the bathroom. Will you come with me?" Casey said with a wink she hoped Lily didn't see. But Ashley took the hint and the two quickly left.  
  
Lily was left all alone. Waiting for her friends to come back and extremly confused. After about fifteen minuets James came walking up the Alley with a cage and a maroon cover on it. He handed it to her.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Lily." He had bought her a beautiful snowy white owl.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"I was gonna let you name it." He answered.  
  
"How about Eros?" The owl hooted softly.  
  
"I think she likes it. I hope you like her." James said.  
  
"Oh, James I love it." She sat Eros' cage on the table. "Thank you." She said as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.   
  
"Wow." He said, afterwards. It was the first time Lily had ever kissed him like that, let alone anyone else. It had been so deep and passionate.  
  
After he had said that Remus and hope walked up hand- in- hand. They were both carrying small bags.   
  
"Happy Birthday, Girl." Hope chimmed as soon as she was close enough. "Yah Lil. Happy Birthday." Remus said after Hope. As soon as they were close enough they handed Lily the bags they were carrying. She opened Hope's first. It had a pair of emerald earrings with a matching bracelet. Next she opened Remus's gift, which was the matching necklace and ring to the gift she got from Hope.  
  
"Oh thank you, you guys. It's gorgeous. I love them." She give them both a hug. "Glad to hear it. Now where did you..." But Hope didn't finish. She was interupted by April yelling, "Hey Lily. We're back." "Hey guys." She said.  
  
Then she noticed the package. "What is that?" Then April said, "Oh this." "Happy Birthday Lily." The three said in unison. Then they handed her the package. It was a big box. She set it on the table behind her and next to Ero, who hooted softly.  
  
She opened the box to find a really nice gift. In th box was a Pughsweeper, with Lily's name on the handle in gold lettering. A Pughsweeper is the newest broom. They were to be released tomorrow. She also found a broom shinning kit and a bunch of candy. Mixed in with all the different types of candy were jokes. But tere was also a few little things for brooms and stuff like that, including a set of wizard chess pieces. Lily loved it. "Thank you. There are so many things in here. I love it."   
  
Then James asked, "How?" eyeing Lily's broom. "Our secret." Peter grinned  
  
"Hey everyone. Whats up?" asked Ashley pretendingto be confused.  
  
"Nothin much. We were just giving Lily her birthday gifts." "Oh you mean like these, Sirus?" Casey smiled, pulling out two bags from her coat and handed them to Lily. "Happy Birthday Lils." The girls had said.  
  
She had opened the bags. Inside there was a magazine with a letter attached. A few books the girls thought were interesting and like twelve friend ship candles. One for each month of the year, labeled. "Thank you everybody. This is the best birthday ever." With that she smiled at James and held his hand.  
  
"Okay, I tried to ask this earlyer. But..." Hope looked at April, Peter, and Sirus. "I was interupted. Where did the owl come from?" "Oh, Eros came from James. That was his gift to me for my birthday." "Okay. What else did you get?" Ashley asked. "Well Hope and Remus got me a set of emerald earrings with a matching necklace, bracelet, and ring. From Sirus, April, and Peter I got candy, jokes, nick nacks and a Pughsweeper, which comes out tomorrow. And then came my gift from you two." She answered.  
  
"What time is it James?" April asked.  
  
"Quarter to five."  
  
"So ... we have fifteen minuets left. Who wants another ice cream cone?" April had continued after James.   
  
They all agreed so they went and got ice cream again. They all got the same kinds as last time, and sat in the same spots again.  
  
"So ..." Lily started. "Are you boys gonna go to the movies with us?"  
  
"Yes." James answered and then kissed her cheek.  
  
  
  
Well at five o'clock the five girls were standing outside "The Leaky Cauldron" waiting for Mrs Evans. When she arrived the girls put there stuff away and got in the car.  
  
"So, Lily dear, what did you do?" Her mum asked.  
  
"Well we went and found the girls' friends to find that I knew one of them. And..."  
  
"Who did you know and how?"  
  
"James Potter from the boot camp last year. But as I was saying. Agter we found the boys we went shopping. We finished around four, so we went to get ice cream. Whein it was gone everyone took off in different directions giving me instructions to stay put. James left first, then Remus and Hope followed by Sirus, Peter, and April, then lastly by Ashley and Casey. They went and got me my birthday gifts. I got Eros, my owl, from James; a pair of emerald earrings with a matching bracelet, ring, and necklace from Hope and Remus; from Sirus, Peter, and April I got a Pughsweeper, new broom, candy, nicknacks, and jokes; and then from Casey and Ashley I got a few books, a magazine, and a friendship candle for every month of the year."  
  
"Sounds wondreful dear." The rest of the trip home was silent except for the radio. 


End file.
